Infinity: Because Nothing In This Universe Happens Just Once
by pauchacottle
Summary: Set in season 6..after "The Dr in the photo", Brennan is in danger after Max is allegedly framed for murder. Rated M for later chapers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOW! I am doing it my fellow Boneheads…This story though has a mind of its own and starts after "the doctor in the photo", I really like the stories where Hannah is a major role in pushing Booth and Brennan to the extreme. Booth is a jerk and Brennan is Heart-broken, but what happens when Max once again gets involved with some dirty doings which leaves Brennan in more danger than anyone really anticipated, will Booth finally see what he truly wants?**

 **Guys just remember I am a B &B shipper all the way, and this story will be rated m for later chapters, because who does not like smut? *wink*.**

 **This is for"undercover squint", thank you.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I am however open to constructive criticism…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I do own all the seasons...(HEHEHEHE)**

 **Chapter One:**

Sleep: that is all she wanted to do, was to curl up on her bed and sleep, those where the thoughts of one tired Forensic Anthropologist after landing a gruesome case and being up for the last 48 hours to find their victims cause of death. The brilliant scientist was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, after confessing her feelings to Booth a few nights ago in his SUV only to have it shoved right back at her…his words still echoing in her head… " _I'm with someone now, and Hannah she's not a consolation prize, I Iove_ _her_." Even though it crushed her heart Brennan knew she had brought it upon herself. She had pushed him away and into the arms of another woman, now it was her turn to move on. Her thoughts of that night where interrupted by the heels approaching the Bone Room. Only one person she mused: Cam.

"Dr Brennan", Cam said approaching Brennan with slight apprehension in her step, and seemingly out of breathe, "good, you still here…I-"

"Oh, Dr Saroyan I was just about to take these particulates to Dr Hodgins" replied Brennan wondering what Cam needed from her, grabbing the dish and heading towards the door only to be stopped by the Pathologist.

"Dr Brennan, Booth is on his way over-"Cam started only to be cut off by Brennan, "well, Dr Saroyan if he has information pertinent to the case then I am sure he would want to tell us in person, right?"

"No Dr Brennan, this is a new case, but I think Booth needs to fill you in…he should be here in 5 minutes" Cam said looking at Brennan with such empathy knowing this case is going to crush her even more. After working side by side with Brennan for almost 5 years, Cam had come to respect the young Anthropologist and Best Selling Author. Even though they had started off bad and hated each other in the beginning. They have learnt the art of compromise in the workplace or let's just call it monopoly.

Brennan looked at Cam incredulously, "a new case? But I have not even found cause of death for this case, how can the FBI suddenly hand us a new case?" Brennan's brain once again in overdrive.

" _Must be high profile,"_ she thought.

"Dr Brennan, Booth will be here any minute to explain: why don't you take those particulates to the 'ookie room' for Hodgins to examine and wait for him in your office." Cam interrupted.

"Dr Saroyan, Cam- what is going on?" Cam shrugged "I am not even sure myself; all Booth asked was for me to get you to your office, he wanted to speak to you in private"

"But why hasn't he called me?" Brennan asked feeling sad at the fact that Booth called Cam and not her.

"Dr Brennan, his been getting your voicemail for the better part of the day" Cam answered while Brennan removed her latex gloves to retrieve her cell phone from her pocket.

"Oh! Ten miss calls, it was on silent…" Brennan said while walking out of the Bone Room to give Hodgins the particulates and leaving Cam dumbfounded all to herself shaking her head, she thought , _"when are those two ever going to get their head on straight and just jump each other like wild rabbits, I am running a circus here!"_ She shook her head and moved towards her office just as Booth came barreling in through the Jeffersonian sliding doors, "Cam! Where's Bones?!"

"Well hello to you to Seeley" she teased.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille" he retorted

"Don't call me Camille" she fired back "Dr Brennan went to see Hodgins, then to wait for you in her office"

"Thanks Cam" he started walking towards Brennan's office only to be pulled back by Cam

"What's really going on? Booth, you look as pale as a sheet!"

"Not now Cam, I have to see Bones okay? We will discuss this later" booth said walking once again to his partners' office. He stopped at her door way, she was sitting at her desk engrossed in her computer screen. " _Probably reading her emails, he thought"_

He loved watching her, for years he could just stand there and stare at her natural beauty, the way her eyes glistened when she was reading, how she scrunched up her nose when she did not understand something, when she frowned at his colloquialisms…she was a rare beauty, like a Siberian Tiger. But he had to stop looking at his partner in that way, he is in a serious relationship now and he might even ask Hannah to marry him. Gently he knocked on her door to make his presence known as not to startle her.

"Booth, come in" she said

"Hey Bones" he walked in closing the door behind him for little more privacy from all the others in the lab. He walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair opposite her, sitting down. They sat staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, Booth wanting to break the news to Brennan and Brennan wondering what the hell is going on, she could see the concern, evident all over his face.

"Booth-"

"Bones-"

They started at the same time, "I'm sorry, you go first Booth, and Cam said we had a new case?"

"Yeah Bones, about that – there is a new case but we're not on it, conflict of interest"

"Conflict of interest?" Brennan asked, even more confused.

"They f- found a body" he stammered, not sure how to start. "On a rooftop, gutted and burned"

For the longest moment Brennan sat there not sure how react…looking at Booth she let the information sink in.

"Gutted and burned?" she repeated feeling slightly light headed.

"Booth! You don't think-"she couldn't say his name, tears glazing her eyes.

"Yes Bones, the FBI thinks it's your dad! They think Max is the murderer"

Sleep will definitely not be happening tonight for the anthropologist…..

 **A/N 2: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING AS WE GO ON, I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED IN MY BRAIN BOX.**

 **I WILL POST EVERY SECOND DAY IF I CAN…REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE GUYS, REVIEWS ARE LIKE SCOOBY SNACKS, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**

 **TOODLES**

 **PC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI GUYS, I APOLOGISE FOR POSTING SO LATE, BUT AS YOU KNOW LIFE ALWAYS HAS A WAY OF INTEREFERING….GOSH! I MISS THE SHOW SO MUCH, MY COLLEGUES ARE ALREADY TELLING ME IM IN DENIAL, BUT BONES LIVES ON THROUGH FANFICTION AND I AM KEEPING MY PROMISE TO FINISH THIS. ALSO I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I REALISED THAT THERE IS ANOTHER STORY WITH THE TITLE: "THE LOVE IN THE HEART"**

 **SO HERE WE GO….**

 **ALL TYPING ERRORS ARE MINE…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN BONES, BUT A GIRL CAN WISH, CANT SHE?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room, Brennan was finding it difficult to breathe. There is way too much things going on in her life right now, and now Max is being accused of murder.

" _He promised me he wouldn't do it again"_

Brennan felt her breathing become shallow and rapid, she was definitely having some sort of panic attack. She could hear Booth calling her name and saying something, but whatever he was saying, her mind could not comprehend it felt like he was far away.

Booth on the other and was on full alert, he knew she was having a panic attack. He had seen it happen to her before, years ago, the night after she and Hodgins had been rescued from being buried alive. He stayed with her that night, watched over her and calmed her after she woke up from a nightmare and panicked. He knew what he had to do.

He got up from where he was seated and walked over to her; gently he put his hand on her shoulders and kneeled in front of her. "Bones… Hey look at me, you have to breathe baby" he said gently while moving his hands up and down her arms. He barely registered that he had called her " _baby"._

"Breathe, come on… Temperance, hey please…" he pleaded.

Brennan's breathing or lack thereof didn't seem to be changing and Booth did the only thing he could think of to get her to breath normally, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers hoping it would help. Booth was lost, once again like the few times his lips touched hers he felt it; the electricity surging through his body and he could feel his partner relax, he pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes, she looked at him like a deer that just got caught in the headlights.

" _At least she calmed down a bit"_ he thought.

"Bones you okay? "He asked, she was still looking at him tears threatening to fall, staring at him wide eyed.

"Temperance, answer me please" he pleaded once again.

After what felt like a really long time she finally answered him, "Fine…I'm fine Booth"

But she was not fine; Booth knew she was retreating back into her shell. He had to reassure her that it cannot be Max.

"Bones, I don't think Max did this" he said still kneeling in front of her, he stood up and started pacing.

"I mean he won't do this kind thing, you know; he promised "he looked over at her, trying so hard to reassure her.

Finally she made a move to get up and walked over to where he was and stopped him from pacing a hole in her floor. He looked at her and saw that her sadness was now replaced with anger.

"How do you know Booth? Are you my father's keeper now?" she asked a bit too harshly staring daggers into Booths eyes.

"You think my father won't do this again? Well you know what Agent Booth …." She poked him in the chest.

" _Agent Booth"_ Booth gulped " _yep, she is definitely angry"_

"My father is a criminal, he is a murderer" she continued still poking him.

Booth grabbed Brennan's finger to stop her from all the poking, he could see through her façade, she was hurting and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. Booth felt guilty, it was his fault, he had broken through her defenses and left her alone to deal with all these feelings and emotions. This was going to be tough for the both of them. He grabbed her hand and despite her protest moved them both over to her couch and sat down pulling Brennan down next to him. He turned to face her.

"Bones, listen to me...Max promised you, okay? And you know why he won't break his promise to you?" she didn't answer him; she looked down at her hand still clasped in his. He used his free hand to lift her face, so that she could look at him while he tried to explain to her.

"He knew how much you risked, so that he wouldn't go to jail…he loves you and he also risked it all to prove that to you" he continued.

Brennan knew that was true, but something could've happened where he was put in this situation once again….Where he had to kill to protect; who? Me? Russ?

"I don't know what to think anymore Booth, I need to speak to Max" she spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

Booth then grabbed Brennan into a hug " _a guy hug"_ of course.

"We will figure it out" he whispered in her ear. "Let me drive you home" he said, still holding her.

She shook her head and pulled back out of the hug, but his arms still remained on her keeping her close as if he couldn't let go. No scratch that he didn't want to let go.

"We still on a case Booth and I am certain that we are close to finding the victims cause of death" she explained, while extricating herself from Booths arms.

"Are you sure Bones?" he asked, he knew work was her coping mechanism and he also felt she would be fine in the lab with all the other squints all around doing their squinty things. He made a mental note to go and see Cam before he leaves. She gave him a warm smile and reassured him that she will be fine; she was going to try and get a hold of Max if she can, and Booth was also going to see what he can find out about the body on the rooftop. Booth got up and Brennan made her way to her desk but before she could sit down Booth once again pulled her in for a hard long hug until she whispered in his ear, that she was going to be just fine, he nodded and let go of her and made his way to her door.

"Oh! And Booth…" she stopped him "Next time I seem to be having a mild panic attack don't call me baby or kiss me" she joked.

Booth couldn't help but laugh, he opened her door and replied " Well it worked, didn't it?" he gave her his charm smile and made his way to Cams office….unbeknownst to the two of them that one nosy blonde reporter was watching the whole exchange in Brennan's office.

" _Partners my ass"_ she thought and sneaked away quietly.

 **A/N 2: I KNOW, I KNOW IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE OOC BUT THIS IS FANFICTION OF COURSE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES. IM REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT…..OKAY I NEED MORE SCOOBY SNACKS, SO PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND PLEASE I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND QUALITY CONTROL LOL…..TELL ME WHERE I WENT WRONG AND IF IT SEEMS OFF A BIT.**

 **THANKS GUYS *KISS***

 **PC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: APOLOGIES ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT KNOW MY FELLOW BONEHEADS THIS STORY WILL GO ON, IM NOT SURE HOW FAR ILL TAKE IT BUT I HAVE PLANS TO SEE THIS THROUGH. EMILY IS LOOKING STUNNING AS EVER...HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE LATEST PICS? I JUST HOPE SHE WILL START SOMETHING SOON. I ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE WOULD MAKE A GREAT TALK SHOW HOST…SHE'S SMART AND FUNNY. WELL ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING AND LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE HIGHWAY… (LOL)**

 **ALL ERRORS ARE MINE…..**

 **DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I STILL ONLY OWN THE DVDS**

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _You have reached the voicemail lite service of Max Keenan, please try again later"…_ Brennan slowly disconnected the call and sighed. That was the tenth time she had gotten his voicemail since Booth left. She vaguely remembers Angela popping her head into her office to ask if she would like to join them for lunch. Which she had obviously declined, she had to get in touch with Max. Her mind made up, she grabbed her purse and her keys and headed to the parking garage. The bones will have to wait; she was too distracted at the moment.

Meanwhile Booth was trying to get as much information as he could about the case and the victim. The victim's name was Clayton Gills, 42, from Richland. He worked on a construction site as an Equipment Operator; he had two boys in High School. Booth also learned that the FBI had put an APB out on Max. He decided he will talk to Brennan about it later. Booth entered his office and as he was about to sit his phone rang...

"Booth" he answered

"Hey Baby, want to grab an early dinner?" Hannah's cheery voice filtered through his phone.

Booth couldn't help but smile, he really did love this woman and Hannah's interpretation of "early dinner" meant sex. He couldn't deny that it was the best sex his had in a very long time, no scratch that ,best sex his ever had, and with Hannah it was both spontaneous and passionate, she's like a damn Wildcat in bed...dynamite. He didn't want to deny her request but his partner was more important at the moment. He had been an ass hat since they returned from their sabbatical, and Brennan's confession...he had to be there for her. Also if Max did kill Gills then it would've only been to protect her or Russ. Booth made his decision, Temperance it is.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but we have a case and I need to go to the lab again" he hoped she understood.

"Oh! Ok" disappointed "I'll see you later then?" she asked

"Yeah sure. Love you"

"Love you too" she hung up

He really felt bad cancelling "dinner" with Hannah, but as he was about to leave for the Jeffersonion his cell phone vibrated with an incoming text from Cam:

 **Is Dr Brennan with you? Arastoo said she left the lab a while ago and her cell is on voicemail. We have a development with the Singer Case. Arastoo just informed us he has found cause of death.**

Booth cell phone nearly fell out of his hand..." _Bones is not at the lab and her phone is on voicemail!"_

He dialled her number, sure enough it went straight to voicemail, and he then dialled Cam, before Cam could even say anything his panicked voice filtered through the phone.

"What do you mean she's not at the lab? I asked you to keep an eye on her Camille"

"Seeley, we went out for lunch and she wouldn't join us, what am I supposed to do?" Cam replied very irritated at Booths behaviour.

"She is an independent adult! I can't force her"

"Okay fine, I'm sorry Cam...I'm just…you know...there's this thing with Max and I'm just a bit anxious, you understand, right?"

"I do yes, but Dr Brennan can take of herself. We on our way to the lab now so why don't you go check her apartment and I'll let you know if she returned, ok." Cam didn't even give him a chance to reply before she hung up.

Booth just muttered an inaudible "yeah" to the dead line.

Brennan had searched everywhere she could possibly think of for Max. His apartment had looked like he hadn't been there for weeks, her mother's grave and few other places she knew Max liked to hangout. She was growing really agitated, she decided to go home and take a shower before going back to the lab.

She pulled out her cell phone to see a few miss calls from Cam, Angela and Booth. A text message from Cam telling her that Mr Vasari had found the victims cause of death. He bled out. He was stabbed with a sharp instrument just behind the ear, puncturing the sternocleidomastoid and cutting the carotid artery.

"Oh God!" she thought

 _"Could this be another victim?"_

 _"But he wasn't gutted or burned"_

 _"There has to be a connection"_

All of these thoughts were going through Brennan's mind as she pulled up to her parking space at her apartment complex. She was so caught up in these thoughts that she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching from behind her, only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she register someone was behind her. She turned around ready to fight her attacker by grabbing his arm and twisting it around him so hard she heard him yelp in pain.

"Ahh Bones!" Booth groaned

"Booth?" Brennan shouted, still in shock.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? I could have put you in the hospital"

"I did not sneak up on you" Booth growled rotating his shoulder a bit to relieve some pressure.

"I was trying to get your attention since you pulled up here, but you were clearly in another world" Booth sighed.

"Another world? Booth don't be ridiculous... how can I possibly be in "another world" when I've been in this world for 34 years and there is no proof that other dimensions exist" Brennan replied rather confused.

Booth sighed, "you know what never mind, let's just go upstairs I need to use the bathroom"

After entering the Brennan's apartment Booth made his way to the bathroom and Brennan grabbed two bottles of water from her refrigerator. When he returned he made his way over to her and she handed him one of the bottles.

"They put an APB out on Max, Bones, I'm so sorry"

"Booth, please don't apologise, none of this is your fault. Cam texted me our victims cause of death" she said taking a sip of her water.

Booth could see her hands trembling, he stood there watching her, taking in her appearance. She still had those dark circles under her eyes and she lost a lot of weight, she looked so fragile yet so strong. He still found her beautiful, he might be in a committed relationship, but this is his partner and he does love her, he always will.

"Yeah, she informed me as well, but it doesn't make any sense"

"I know Booth, what is going on?" she looked on the verge of tears as she sat down on her couch.

"I don't know, but Bones we will figure it out...we always do, that's what makes us the best" that got a small smile from her.

After a few minutes of silence Booth informed her of the victim found on the rooftop. His phone rang and he had to make his way back to the Hoover, Brennan told him she was just going to take a shower and go back to the lab, they agreed to go over the details later.

Brennan found the water trailing down her naked body soothing, she didn't want it to end. She kept thinking about Booth and his behaviour lately, she thought about Max and the murders. She really wanted to know what was going on. The water started to get cold and she knew it was time for her to get out. She wrapped herself in her kimono and a towel dried her hair. When she entered her bedroom that's when she heard it, a noise coming from the kitchen or was it the dining area? She grabbed her gun from her handbag, and padded her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and so was the dining room.

" _So what was that noise?"_ she thought.

She was just about to put the gun down when she heard it again, it was in the guest bedroom. It sounded like someone was in there. She opened the door gun ready at aim, when the intruder revealed himself.

"Hi baby, put that thing away before you hurt your old man huh"

"MAX!"

 **A/N 2: I KNOW CLIFFHANGER! BUT I COULDNT HELP IT...ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **SCOOBY SNACKS?**

 **PC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hi guys please note I have not abandoned this story, my PC is currently not working but soon I will be back with so many chapters to update…

HUGZZZZZZ…

 **P.C**


End file.
